


Taking a Kip

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Blue, Gold and Silver [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Love, Tooth Rotting Fluff, besotted daddy!Nine, napping togwther, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnant women slept a lot, the Doctor had come to realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Kip

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @staypee on Tumblr. There is some adorable DW fan art of Nine and Rose holding hands and sleeping, which inspired this fic.

Rose slept a lot. More than ever. The Doctor realized that there was a very good reason for it. Hell, if you wanted to get technical, he was the reason for it.

It didn't make him any less impatient. He gave a heavy sigh, knowing he'd just have to entertain himself. Pregnant women slept, a lot, and he'd just have to get used to it.

Because he always noticed everything about Rose he could see that her abdomen was just a little more rounded, that her dark pink hoodie clung a little more tightly to her middle. She wasn't ready for maternity clothes yet, but it wouldn't be long before she needed them. 

He watched her sleeping, lying on her right side. He'd have to remind her that she needed to be on her left side soon, because it was safer for blood flow and oxygen to the baby but for now, she was fine. He anticipated her being quite crabby when he told her that rule, but she would always do what she needed to to keep their child safe within her.

The Doctor sighed, watching her. Waiting, waiting, waiting.....it was all a waiting game. Well, he thought, she's carrying the baby. That's the ultimate in waiting. Can't complain too much. Probably will anyway, me. 

He decided to get some repairs done. He started for the door when she whimpered. 

Rose was frowning in her sleep, murmuring. She shifted a bit, then stilled, continuing to frown. 

It was a simple decision for him to pull off his boots and crawl into bed next to her. She calmed a bit but still looked upset. She rested her hand on the pillow and his own hand was drawn to it like a magnet.

Once his fingers were entwined with hers, her furrowed brow smoothed out and she took a deep, satisfied breath and smiled.

The Doctor mirrored her smile, and closed his own eyes. He felt their bond humming through the contact of their entwined fingers. 

Suddenly, taking a bit of a kip with his beautiful wife seemed like a fantastic idea.


End file.
